neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Madge Mitchell/Ramsay/Bishop
Madge Bishop (previously Mitchell, nee Ramsay) was a character in Neighbours from 1986 to 1992 and again from 1996 to 2001. She was first introduced in Episode 171 - 20 January 1986 as the sister of Max Ramsay and Tom Ramsay. Madge was one of the first matriarchs of the show and became a very popular and iconic character. Her gravelly voice and fiery nature rubbed many other Ramsay Street residents up the wrong way. In Episode 1820 - 27 November 1992 after the supposed death of her husband Harold Bishop the previous year, Madge decided to move to Brisbane to be near her daughter Charlene Robinson. After Harold was said to be alive in 1996, Madge returned in Episode 2739 - 7 November 1996. Harold and Madge reconciled. She sadly died of cancer in 2001, last appearing in Episode 3740 - 6 April 2001. Madge was played by Anne Charleston. In 2015, Madge returned but just as a vision by Harold. Backstory Margaret Mary Ramsay was born in June 12,1942 in Erinsborough, the youngest child of Dan Ramsay and Edna Ramsay. Madge had 2 older brothers, Max Ramsay and Tom Ramsay. She was sent to a school in Brisbane, Queensland and stayed with relatives there. While in Brisbane she met fellow schoolfriends Lou Carpenter and Harold Bishop. She became friends with them and even had a thing for Harold Bishop but this never went anywhere at the time. In 1964, Madge married Fred Mitchell and they had a son Henry Mitchell in 1966 and Charlene Mitchell in 1969. Madge and Fred worked in business for years. In 1985, Madge found that Fred was seeing another woman. At the time, Henry was in prison for robbery and Charlene stayed with her father so Madge decided to visit Erinsborough. 1986-1992 In January 1986, Madge Mitchell came to visit her family at No 24 Ramsay Street much to the displeasure of her brother Max Ramsay. She said she was half owner of the house so could stay there, even if it was just under half. Max and Madge clashed. In April 1986, Madge's wayward daughter Charlene arrived, having left her father Fred as he was dating his secretary and had got her pregnant. Madge and Charlene did not see eye to eye and Madge was not too pleased to see Charlene. She thought Charlene sided with her father even when he did wrong by her mother. Madge kept nagging Charlene and this caused friction between them. Charlene's uncle Max defended Charlene a lot. Max left for Brisbane that May, suddenly, as his wife wanted to see him, so he booked a last minute flight to Brisbane. Max originally intended just to visit Maria in Brisbane but later decided to stay there and not return to Erinsborough. Tom Ramsay, Max and Madge's brother came down to fill in for Max. Madge's ex husband Fred Mitchell returned that year twice, claiming he was a changed man but the first time he wanted to get out of supporting Charlene and the second time he returned to woo Madge but conned her out of money and never returned again. This caused more friction between Madge and Charlene as she still had a soft spot for her father. Charlene even ran away to join her boyfriend Scott Robinson in Manly for a holiday. In January 1987, Madge's old flame and schoofriend Harold Bishop turned up in Erinsborough. In September 1991, Madge and Harold went for a weekend by the coast. While there, Harold went for a walk onto the rocks by the coast and sat down near the sea. He then disappeared, he was washed out to sea. Madge was talking to an artist at the time and when she looked round to see Harold he was gone, they could not find him. The artist helped her find him. Madge found his glasses on the rocks. They alerted the coastguard and the police who did a search for Harold which went on throughout that night. Harold's body was never found but Madge knew to all intents and purposes that he was dead. His body may have been washed under the thick muddy seabed. Madge went to Brisbane to stay with Charlene while she grieved for Harold. She then returned to Erinsborough to finalise a few things such as the sale of No 24 as she planned to move to Brisbane for good. In November 1992 Madge said a fond farewell to Erinsborough. 1996-2001 In October 1996, after 4 years of living in Brisbane, Madge recieved a phonecall to say that Harold was still alive. She could not believe it as she thought he had died 5 years before when he was washed out to sea. She returned to Erinsborough and found that Harold was indeed alive, he had been picked up by a trawler and suffered from amnesia. Madge was shocked but delighted that her husband was alive all the time. Later on Madge returned to Erinsborough permanently. She rekindled her relationship with Harold, and as he had never died, she was still legally married to him. Harold and Madge moved back to Ramsay Street, took back ownership of The Coffee Shop and became foster parents to Paul McClain and Tad Reeves. In early 2001 Madge started feeling ill and was diagnosed as suffering from cancer. She died in April 2001 with her husband Harold and family by her bedside. The once fiery matriarch would always be remembered. 2015 (Ghost vision to Harold) After Harold crashes his campervan into the Erinsborough Festival, Harold starts imagining Madge by his side. Memorable info Birthday: 12th June 1942 Died: 16th April 2001 (Aged 58) Full Name: Margaret Mary Bishop (Nee Ramsay, later Mitchell) Nickname - Maggie Trivia In February 1986, Madge said her and Fred were married for over 20 years. Family Father Dan Ramsay Mother Edna Ramsay Grandfathers Jack Ramsay Siblings Tom Ramsay, Max Ramsay Spouses Fred Mitchell (1964-1986), Harold Bishop (1988-2001) Children Henry Mitchell (1966), Charlene Robinson (1969) Grandchildren Daniel Robinson, Madison Robinson Uncles/Aunts Maud Ramsay Nephews: Shane Ramsay, Danny Ramsay (adopted) Niece: Gemma Ramsay See also * Madge Bishop - List of appearances * Ramsay Family Tree * The Ramsay Family Gallery Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 2001. Category:Ramsay family. Category:Mitchell family. Category:Bishop family. Category:Secretaries. Category:Barmaids. Category:Coffee shop owners. Category:Newspaper columnists. Category:Neighbours deaths. Category:1942 births. Category:1964 marriages. Category:1988 marriages. Category:2001 deaths. Category:Residents of 24 Ramsay Street. Category:Fictional Australians of English descent. Category:Iconic Neighbours characters